In many cases, horizontal polarization waves are used for television broadcasting. In the case where a mobile communication terminal receives television broadcasting, in general a rod antenna is used. Therefore, the antenna gain pattern (directional characteristics) of horizontal polarization waves for a broadcasting wave arrival direction forms a figure of eight, and creates an easy-to-receive-broadcasting-wave direction and a not-easy-to-receive-broadcasting-wave direction. Also, an easy-to-receive-broadcasting-wave direction does not necessarily correspond to the front face direction of the mobile communication terminal due to an antenna structure, an antenna position, etc.